Trick or Treat
by Bubbles1994
Summary: Cameron comes over to House's apartment on Halloween. HC fluff [OneShot]


Written for the Saturday Night Writing Challenge….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

xXx

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night. The wind was howling and branches or trees were swaying. Such a night was hard to come by on Halloween more so in Princeton, New Jersey.

Despite such circumstances, an uncountable amount of kids and adolescents were walking the streets, ringing doorbells and receiving candies of all sorts.

Out of all the people's doors you could knock on, there was one... Even if you so much as lay a finger on his door, he'll beat you off his property with his cane.

What fun might this be, you ask? Good dares and pranks, also the told-way-too-much scary story. So, naturally, every so often there is a brave should, but this year was different.

When nobody was around, that brave soul came to said door and knocked loud and clear. The grouch was sitting at his baby grand piano, drinking away his sorrows in the form of scotch, when he heard the suicide attempt at the door.

Walking, umm, hobbling man went to his front door, and hoisted his cane further in his hand, ready to strike. Opening the wide door, he saw a slutty bunny.

"Hi House," The bunny spoke. House immediately returned his cane to the normal position.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?" He looked up and down the person before him. Dressing in a complete Playboy bunny, with fishnet stockings, black leather boots, heavy dark make-up, ears and fluffy pink tail.

"Trick or treating..." She said, cheerfully. "It's Halloween."

"FYI, Cameron, I know what day it is. Secondly, aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"

"Yea... For candy." She paused.

House cocked his head to the left.

Cameron continued, "I don't think I'm too old. Trick or treat, give me something good to eat, if you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear." Cameron started to move deeper into the apartment.

"You came trick or treating... To get into my pants?!" House was shocked, and flattered.

"Maybe..." She tried to look more innocent, but in actuality, it was only turning on House more.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I came here with a mission. I'm not living until it's complete. Might as well give in." She started moving freely around the apartment, going nowhere in particular.

House tried to process this information. But too many questions ran through his head. _Why me? She could easily have Chase... Should I go through with it? What if she thinks I suck in bed? And my scar..._

Coming out of a trance, House found a Playboy bunny under his nose, just standing there.

He looked down upon her. The way her outfit was designed, he could easily see the valley between her breasts.

Coming to his senses, "Cameron what the fuck are you up to?"

"I'm _not_ obeying the sexual harassment code and trying to get in bed with my boss. What does it look like?" She questioned, innocently.

"It _does_ look like you're trying to seduce me. It also looks like a twenty minute lecture from Cuddy."

"So? C'mon one kiss... Please?" She asked desperately.

"Fine. One kiss. Then you have to leave."

They smiled and House lowered his lips to hers. Electrifying... Lips were hungry, and both held back, they didn't want an innocent kiss to be something they might regret later. But all good things must come to an end, and they slowly backed away.

Both felt it. A surge of energy, pulsating though their bodies. An irreplaceable feeling, better than an orgasm.

They took a step back, staring at each other down. It's eye sex at it's best!

"I should go..." Cameron finally breaking the silence. She spun slowly on her heel and lifter her hand to the doorknob.

"Stay," House whispered.

Cameron turned around, hair swaying on her shoulders.

"Stay," He said louder.

Cameron smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening, she never thought that she would make it past the front door! But it was and quickly.

"You want me to stay?" Cameron clarified.

House nodded and took a step or two closer, neither was counting. Their bodies were up against each others. They shared a passionate, but small kiss.

Breaking away, Cameron stared up and said, "Trick or Treat."


End file.
